sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
All Star Riders
All Star Riders is a crossover game based on the Sonic Riders series. Characters (Story Mode Teams) Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (Team Heroes) *Tails (Team Heroes) *Knuckles (Team Heroes) *Amy Rose (Team Rose) *Jet the Hawk (Team Babylon) *Wave the Swallow (Team Babylon) *Storm the Albatross (Team Babylon) *Cream the Rabbit (Team Rose) *Vector the Crocodile (Team Rose) *Blaze the Cat (Team Rose) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Team Dark) *Rouge the Bat (Team Dark) *Silver the Hedgehog (Unlockable Character) *Sticks the Badger (Unlockable Character) *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic (Team Dark) (Unlockable Character) *E-10000R *E-10000G *E-10000B *E-10000Y SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants (Team Sponge) *Patrick Star (Team Sponge) *Sandy Cheeks (Team Sponge) *Larry the Lobster (Team Sponge) *Plankton (Unlockable Character) *Squidward Tentacles (Unlockable Character) *Mr. Krabs (Unlockable Character) *Mermaid Man & Barnicles Boy (Unlockable Characters) *Don the Whale (Unlockable Character) *Mrs. Puff (Unlockable Character) *Squilliam Fancyson (Unlockable Character) *Karen the Computer Wife (Unlockable Character) Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed (Team Ed) *Edd (Team Ed) *Eddy (Team Ed) *Rolf (Unlockable Character) *Kevin (Unlockable Character) *Johnny 2x4 & Plank (Unlockable Characters) *Nazz (Unlockable Character) *Lee Kanker (Unlockable Character) *Marie Kanker (Unlockable Character) *May Kanker (Unlockable Character) Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong (Team Kong) *Diddy Kong (Team Kong) *Dixie Kong (Team Kong) *Funky Kong (Team Kong) *King K.Rool (Unlockable Character) *General Klump (Unlockable Character) *Krusha (Unlockable Character) Bionicle *Reidak (Team Piraka) *Hakann (Team Piraka) *Vezok (Team Piraka) *Zaktan (Team Piraka) *Avak (Team Piraka) *Thok (Team Piraka) *Vezon (Unlockable Character) *Krekka (Unlockable Character) *Nidhiki (Unlockable Character) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Twilight Sparkle (Team Equestria) *Applejack (Team Equestria) *Rainbow Dash (Team Equestria) *Pinkie Pie (Team Equestria) *Fluttershy (Team Equestria) *Rarity (Team Equestria) *Spike (Unlockable Character) *Discord (Unlockable Character) *Princess Celestia (Unlockable Character) *Princess Luna (Unlockable Character) *Sunset Shimmer (Unlockable Character) *Derpy (Unlockable Character) *Dr. Hooves/Time Turner (Unlockable Character) *Vinyl Scratch (Unlockable Character) *Octavia (Unlockable Character) *Lyra Heartstrings & Bon Bon (Unlockable Characters) *Adagio Dazzle (Unlockable Character) *Aria Blaze (Unlockable Character) *Sonata Dusk (Unlockable Character) *Starlight Glimmer (Unlockable Character) Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot (Team Bandicoot) *Coco Bandicoot (Team Bandicoot) *Crunch Bandicoot (Team Bandicoot) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Team Cortex) *Dr. N.Gin (Team Cortex) *Tiny Tiger (Team Cortex) *Dingodile (Unlockable Character) *Ripper Roo (Unlockable Character) Powerpuff Girls *Blossom (Team Powerpuff) *Bubbles (Team Powerpuff) *Buttercup (Team Powerpuff) *Mojo Jojo (Unlockable Character) Non Playable Characters *Omochao *Chao (Sonic) *Mobians (Sonic) *Bikini Bottomies (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cul-Da-Sac Kids (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Matoran (Bionicle) *Toa (Bionicle) *Turaga (Bionicle) *Skakdi / Piraka (Bionicle) *Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kongs (Donkey Kong) *Kremlings (Donkey Kong) *Tribesmen (Crash Bandicoot) *Mutants (Crash Bandicoot) *Citizens of Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) Extreme Gears (Users) *Blue Star (Sonic) *Yellow Tail (Tails) *Red Rock (Knuckles) *Pink Rose (Amy Rose) *Type-J (Jet) *Type-W (Wave) *Type-S (Storm) *Smile (Cream) *Hard Boiled (Vector) *Flame Lance (Blaze) *Black Shot (Shadow) *Temptation (Rouge) *Psychic Wave (Silver) *Primal Board (Sticks) *E-Rider (Dr. Eggman) *Metal Star (Metal Sonic) *E-Gear (E-10000R, E-10000G, E-10000B, E-10000Y) *Sea Sponge (SpongeBob) *Sea Star (Patrick) *Land Squirrel (Sandy) *Sea Lobster (Larry) *Sea Octopus (Squidward) *Sea Krab (Mr. Krabs) *Sea Plankton (Plankton) *Sea Hero Duo (Mermaid Man & Barnicle Boy) *Smash (Ed) *Wing Tech (Edd) *Zoomer (Eddy) *Kong Cruiser (Donkey Kong) *Monkey Mech (Diddy Kong) *Flora Flower (Dixie Kong) *Wind Surf (Funky Kong) *Desert Tracer (Reidak) *Fire Bully (Hakann) *Water Beast (Vezok) *Jungle Snake (Zaktan) *Stone Trigger (Avak) *Ice Drifter (Thok) *Lucky 7 (Vezon) *Bounty Brawn (Krekka) *Bounty Brain (Nidhiki) *Magic Gear (Twilight) *Apple Core (Applejack) *Rainbow Blaze (Rainbow Dash) *Party Gear (Pinkie Pie) *Butterfly (Fluttershy) *Star Gem (Rarity) *Dragon Rider (Spike) *Chaos Gear (Discord) *Sunshine (Celestia) *Moonbeam (Luna) *Pheonix Rider (Sunset Shimmer) *Muffin Board (Derpy) *Dimensional Board (Dr. Whooves / Time Turner) *DJ Pon3 Gear (Vinyl Scratch) *Instrumental Gear (Octavia) *Twin Board (Lyra & Bon Bon) *Wild B (Crash) *Coconut B (Coco) *Muscle B (Crunch) *Cortex Gear (Dr. Cortex) *N.Gin Rider (Dr. N.Gin) *Big Boy XL (Tiny) *Dingo Heat (Dingodile) *Insane Hopper (Ripper Roo) *Smart Cookie (Blossom) *Sweet Cookie (Bubbles) *Tough Cookie (Buttercup) *Monkey Gear (Mojo Jojo) *??? TBC Race Tracks Starters *Metal City (Sonic Riders) *Megalo Station (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) *Dolphin Resort (Sonic Free Riders) *Conch Street (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Junkyard / Robot Rebel Ranch (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Mata Nui (Bionicle) *Running of the Leaves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jungle Hijinxs (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *N.Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) *Cortex's Lair (Crash Bandicoot) *Townsville Suburbs (Powerpuff Girls) *??? Unlockable in Adventure Mode *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Downtown Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cul-De-Sac Track (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Donkey Kong Island (Donkey Kong) *Voya Nui Island (Bionicle) *Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Whumpa Island (Crash Bandicoot) *City of Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) *Mt. Dynamite (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) *Kelp Forest (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Zakaz Island (Bionicle) *Mondo-a-Go-Go (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Everfree Forest (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Unlockable in Grand Prix Mode *Habour Beach (Beginner Stage) *Soulful Savannah (Africa Stage) *Oakwood Forest (Forest Stage) *Arctic Caverns (Ice Stage) *Wild West Canyon (Wild Western Stage) *Calamity Castle (Medieval Europe Stage) *The Rising Sun (China / Japan Stage) *Water Towers (Water / Pirate Stage) *Volcanic Rim (Volcano Stage) *Horror House 13 (Horror Stage) *Desert Kingdom (Ancient Egypt Stage) *Sector 4 (Future / Space Stage) (Unlockable in Final Race) TBC Bosses *Plankton (1st Boss) *King K.Rool (2nd Boss) *Kanker Sisters (3rd Boss) *Nitrous Oxide (4th Boss) *Mojo Jojo (5th Boss) *Vezon & Fenrakk (6th Boss) *Lord Tirek (7th Boss) Story Modes Adventure Mode All Star Riders/Adventure Mode Cutscenes In this mode, join Sonic & his friends & the Babylon Rouges as they encounter new multiversal friends & rivals that are Team Sponge, Team Ed, Team Kong, Team Piraka, Team Equestria, Team Crash, Team Cortex & Team Powerpuff on their new adventures, not only saving Sonic's world, but also saving all of their worlds as well as new enemies emerge for their own evil purposes. Grand Prix Mode *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Heroes) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Babylon) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Rose) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Dark) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Sponge) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Ed) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Kong) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Piraka) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Equestria) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Crash) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Cortex) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Powerpuff) *All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Final Race) In this mode, you'll be playing one of the teams of 3 or more, in the World Grand Prix Tournament in order to determine the winning team that will win a large cash prize & a mid size mountain of treasure. They don't expect this to be easy for each team will be facing each other racing across the world through hill & dale, from simple circuits to intense challenges of mind numbing complexity. Adventure Mode Missions "More Coming Soon" Grand Prix Matches Category:Game Crossover